Everytime
by Claire Kennedy Uchiha
Summary: mi primer songfic basado en la cancion de everytime de simple plan, Sam, triste x ver a danny y a paulina besandose, danny la busca y le diice la verdad, entren y lean, no se arrepentiran dejen Reviews!


ღEVERYTIMEღ

_Hola me dirijo a ustedes con un songfic de danny phantom ( es mi primer songfic así que ténganme paciencia) es de mi pareja favorita de esta serie Danny y Sam ¡disfrútenlo! Apropósito esta basada en la canción de simple plan everytime._

**E**ra una fría noche en Amity Park, donde no se escuchaba ruido alguno, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba los sollozos de una chica, en su habitación, sus padres estaban de viaje así que estaba sola, esa chica era Samantha Mason y en su recostada en el borde de su cama pensaba, mientras lloraba, en lo que había sucedido ese largo día en Casper High.

_FLASH BACK_

Sam estaba en una banca esperando tranquilamente a que Danny llegara, habían quedado de verse ahí pero eso había sido hace mas de una hora, miro su reloj de pulsera 4:00pm muy tarde

-Mejor voy a buscarlo-pensó la gótica-y salio en busca de la persona que más amaba en el mundo: Danny

Mientras buscaba por el parque escucho la voz de Danny, corrió hacia el pensando que tal vez algún fantasma estaría atacándolo pero vio algo peor, mucho peor, a Paulina-superficial y a Danny Fenton besándose ¡Así que por eso la había dejado plantada! Por un beso de su amor imposible

-no tan imposible-pensó, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, simplemente corrió por el parque hacia su casa, Danny se da cuenta de su presencia y corre separándose de Paulina de un empujón pero Sam no ve eso las lagrimas empañan todo su hermoso rostro.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Así había sucedido todo su mundo se había destrozado ¡que ironía justo cuando iba a decirle que lo amaba! Para eso le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con el, y el le dijo que el tenia algo que decirle, ahora lo entendía, seguro era que andaba con Paulina, pero ella tuvo la culpa aunque no era justo ¿Por qué si ella lo amaba tanto el ni se fijaba en ella? No valía la pena sufrir por el ya no, pero aun así le dolía muchísimo saber que el no la amaba pero no importaba ya ella era su amiga antes que nada y lo apoyaría como el siempre la había apoyado en todo.

_FLASH BACK_

Danny, necesito hablar contigo después de clases-dijo la chica gótica a su amigo

-Claro yo también necesito hablar contigo, y debe ser hoy-le respondió Danny.

-te veo a las 3-dijeron ambos antes de irse a clases.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Sam miro su reloj. 2:00 de la mañana un record mas de 9 horas llorando desconsoladamente, mejor se dormía mañana todo seria mejor.

El reloj dio la hora de poner todo en orden.

Eran las 3 AM cuando me despertaste  
Entonces subimos en el coche  
Y condujimos tan lejos como pudimos  
Simplemente para largarnos  
Hablamos de nuestras vidas  
Hasta que el sol salió   
Y ahora pienso estoy pensando sobre  
Como desearía poder volver atrás  
Sólo por un día más  
Un día más contigo

Cada vez que yo veo tu cara  
Cada vez que tu miras mi camino  
Parece como si todas las piezas encajasen  
Y todo está bien  
Desde que tú te fuiste  
Dejaste mi vida en caos  
Todo lo que quiero es un día más  
Todo lo que necesito es un día más contigo

Cuando el coche se estropeó  
Simplemente seguimos andando  
Hasta que dimos con esta ciudad  
No había nada allí en absoluto  
Pero eso estaba bien  
Gastamos todo nuestro dinero en cosas estúpidas  
Pero si ahora mirase atrás  
Probablemente lo daría todo  
Sólo por uno día más  
Un día más contigo

Cada vez que veo tu cara  
Cada vez que me miras  
Parece como si todas las piezas encajasen  
Todo está bien  
Desde que tú te fuiste  
Dejaste mi vida en caos  
Todo lo que necesito es un día más contigo

Ahora estoy aquí sentado  
Como nosotros solíamos hacer  
Pensando en mi vida  
Y como no hay nada que yo no haría  
Sólo por un día más  
Un día más contigo

Cada vez que yo veo tu cara  
Cada vez que tu miras mi camino  
Parece como si todas las piezas encajasen  
Todo está bien (todo está bien)

Cada vez que escucho tu nombre  
Cada vez que siento lo mismo  
Esto se parece a todas las caídas en el lugar  
Todo está bien, todo está bien

Tú te fuiste  
Sólo un día más  
Es todo lo que necesito  
Sólo un día más contigo

Danny Phantom apareció en la habitación de Sam y la vio dormir, cuanto la amaba! Pero tenia que aclarar las cosas con ella.

-Sam- la llamo- Sam despierta

-Danny? Que haces aquí?- pregunto la gótica

-Vine a aclarar las cosas –respondió el chico fantasma

- No tenemos nada que aclarar Danny es obvio que tu y Paulina son novios.

-Paulina y yo ¿novios?-pregunto extrañado el ojia-zul

Danny se echo a reír de un modo tan histérico que Sam estuvo a punto de comenzar a llorar.

-Danny yo los vi. besándose-le dijo Sam tratando de no llorar.

-Sam, Paulina y yo no somos novios, si me beso pero y le dije que amaba a otra persona ella no es para mi-le dijo Danny, Sam estaba lo suficientemente contenta para cantar pero se contuvo.

-¿seguro? yo los vi. muy contentos a ambos no tienes que inventar que te gusta otra persona

-Si me gusta otra persona, y esa persona es…

-Ya se! Valerie siempre lo supe-le dijo Sam con lagrimas saliéndole de sus ojos violetas.

-No Sam, ¿ es que acaso no te das cuenta? –le pregunto Danny a su amada- TU eres la persona que mas amo en la tierra TU, TU , TU Y SOLO TU!

Sam se sorprendió y antes de que dijera nada, Danny se le acerco peligrosamente y la beso, al principio ella no correspondió al beso del joven pero después sus manos pasaron de su cintura a la cabeza del muchacho profundizando más el beso, ese beso que ambos esperaban, anhelaban todo.

Danny y Sam salieron de la habitación volando por medio de los poderes del chico, solo para escapar del mundo que había intentado separarlos mas de una ves pero no había podido, por fin estaban juntos y solo querían pasar un día mas junto al otro.

-Sabes Sam cada ves que veo tu rostro me doy cuenta de que no podría estar sin ti, cada vez que pienso en lo que pasaría si tu n estuvieras conmigo siento que mi mundo se desborona, cuando escucho tu nombre siento que mi corazón se sale del pecho, siento como si fueras mi otra mitad la pieza faltante de mi rompecabezas la única palabra para describir lo que siento es : TE AMO!.

-Yo también te amo Danny y sabes lo único que necesito es un día mas contigo tu y yo solos como ahora-le dijo Sam

Mientras conversan están sentados a la orilla de un lago, en un hermoso paisaje viendo el _amanecer, es sábado así que la escuela_ no les preocupa solo esperan un día mas, un día mas juntos.

A la mañana siguiente ambos estaban recostados en la cama de Sam uno al lado del otro con la cabeza de la chica en el pecho de Danny.

-Buenos dias mi princesa-le dice Danny a Sam

-Buenos dias danny-le responde esta.

-Dormiste bien?-le dice el chico a Sam

-Junto a ti, siempre se duerme bien-le responde ella.

Estan en el cuarto de Sam besandose hasta que Sam le dice a Danny que vaya a su casa y luego se vean en el parque, el acepta. En casa de Danny nadie noto su ausencia y el fue con Sam al parque donde pasaron todo ese dia que ambos tanto esperaban un dia mas junto al otro.

Sabes Danny, hoy con gusto cambiaria todo lo que tengo solo por un dia mas contigo- le dijo Sam a Danny

-Y yo cambiaria mis poderes fantasmales por un dia contigo –le responde

TE AMO!!!!- dicen al mismo tiempo

**FIN!!**

_Hola! K les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado esa canción me gusta mucho aquí les pongo la versión verdadera, o sea en ingles pero pensé que traducida les gustaría mas DEJEN REVIEWS! NO ME DEJEN SIN OXIGENO!!_

It was three AM when you woke me up  
And we jumped in the car  
and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away  
We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up  
And now I´m thinking about  
How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It´s like it all falls into place  
And everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you

When the car broke down  
We just kept walkin along  
Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all okay  
We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I looked back now  
I´d probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It´s like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
My life´s been in disarray  
All I need is one more day with you

Now I´m sittin here  
Like we used to do  
I think about my life  
And how now there´s nothing I wont do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It´s like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right (Everything feels right)

Every time I hear your name  
I know I´ll never feel the same  
It´s like it all falls into place  
And everything, everything feels right

You walked away  
Just one more day  
It´s all I need  
Just one more day with you


End file.
